An optical connector arrangement generally provides an arrangement for the mating of optical fibers, particularly, the mating of two pairs of optical fibers. The arrangement includes connectors that mate at an adapter. A fiber optical cable is terminated at each connector. The cable contains individual optical fibers having ends which, when the cable is properly terminated, are disposed within the connector and positioned to be available for mating with other optical fibers.
Proper termination of fiber optical cable to a connector is critical to ensure proper functioning of the fiber connection. Improper termination of a connector can lead to increased connector attenuation and internal reflections, degrading overall connector performance.
Various devices and methods of fiber connector termination exist. Epoxy-based connectors employ adhesive epoxy to retain the individual optical fibers within the connector, thus properly positioning the fiber to mate with an opposing fiber. Epoxy termination, however, is time consuming and labor intensive, requiring the preparation and curing of the epoxy. Terminating a connector using adhesive epoxy can take anywhere from several minutes to an hour or more and often requires use of an epoxy curing oven and associated tools. Thus, epoxy-based termination is not particularly suited for field termination of connectors.
The above discussed and other drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by a linear sliding locking mechanism for a fiber optical cable. In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the linear sliding locking mechanism includes: a base having a passageway; a plurality of fingers having a first end and a second end, the plurality of fingers surrounding the passageway and extending from the base at the second end; a sliding activation piece surrounding the plurality of fingers; and wherein as the sliding activation piece is moved from the second end towards the first end, the plurality of fingers are biased together. In another exemplary embodiment, a mechanical splice connector for a fiber optical cable includes: a linear sliding locking mechanism; an inner housing having a first end and a second end, the first end adapted to receive the linear sliding locking mechanism; a capillary supported by the inner housing; and a ferrule having a first side and a second side, the first side of the ferrule mounted to the second end of the inner housing, the ferrule including a fiber stub extending from the second side, the fiber stub extends within the capillary.